


Consequences

by LordSantiago



Category: Supergirl
Genre: Future Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor - Freeform, Gen, James "Jimmy" Olsen Bashing, building up to SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 22:20:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16774024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordSantiago/pseuds/LordSantiago
Summary: A surprise meeting of the CatCo Board of Directors has Lena stunned, but not really surprised. There are consequences to actions that go far beyond what’s “right” and more so into what is true.





	Consequences

**Author's Note:**

> You don’t get to a outright join a hate group as a public figure and acting CEO of a company without consequences. This is the beginning of the end for one, and a better future for others.

“Everyone agree, please say ‘Aye,’” announced a speaker as Lena hurriedly entered the boardroom.All along the expansive table sat virtually the entire Board of Directors of CatCo Media. The young billionaire had just heard of this impromptu meeting minutes ago, breathing hard.

“What’s going on here? Gentlemen...and ladies,” Lena spoke with concern tinging her voice. Mr Kleindecker, one of the oldest members of the Board and the staunchest supporter of Cat Grant, answered wearily and with a heavy heart. The women on the Board, clearly half of the seats, nodded in greeting though each had well worn looks of tiredness.

“It has come to the Board’s attention of the actions of one Mr Olsen has not been in conjunction with what CatCo Media stands for,” his voice tired but true. “As such, we have taken it upon ourselves, to denounce his involvement with this media frenzy, Children of Liberty...”

“Without me?” Lena balked.While she had a controlling share of CatCo Media in her buyout, the Board of Directors had seen her ownership as good business in the future of National City.

“Yes, Ms Luthor,” answered Mrs Hensley, a fellow “firebrand” of the business world.She had a regal baring, even wearing what looked like a very comfortable flannel robe. Her wife had that sense of humor about her. “The Board felt it necessary to ‘recuse’ of any influence on this vote due to your...relations with Mr Olsen.”

Lena took a moment. As fond as she had been of the time spent with him, recently her feelings were souring and being treated as a trophy rather than respected as the owner of CatCo had reached its limit. As much as she had tried to protect him, the consequences of his recent actions are his and his alone. A multimedia empire nor her own L-Corp should not suffer because he was too prideful to step aside.

“And what is the Board’s decision?” The steel in her spine hardened, knowing full well what was to happen next.

“I knew I liked you for a reason, Lena,” spoke another from the door. All turned to see none other than the legendary Cat Grant enter the room, hot coffee held aloof in her hand.

“Ms Grant?” To say she was surprised would be an understatement. Cat Grant was a force of nature in the media world. Lex enjoyed her verbal barbs back during her stint at the Daily Planet, but even Lionel once told Lena that Cat would be a dangerous CEO to cross and an amazing ally to have.

“Are you...” Lena motioned to the rest of the room. “Did you bring everyone here at this time of night? Are you taking back control of CatCo?”

“Oh, heaven’s No, my dear,” Cat sauntered past. “My shares in CatCo Media are still in trust and receivership after the President’s fiasco. I really don’t have any official capacity to say or do for the Board to take action...”

Lena smiled at her legalese in avoiding any collusion.

“However,” Cat Grant was all ice and brimstone. “I will not stand for any of the bullshit Mr Olsen or ANY of my employees in tearing down MY company bearing my name on it. I’m sure you feel the same way about L-Corp?”

“Indeed,” Lena nodded. “You were saying, Mr Kleindecker?”

“The Board has decided in a Vote of No Confidence in Mr Olsen’s leadership and thus shall be removed immediately from any decision makings for CatCo Media’s future. Also, the Board is moving forward with the Department of Justice’s investigation of his role of this ‘Guardian’ vigilante business and will be seizing any and all CatCo private property he may have used in his illegal actions.” All around, the various board members were solemn but resolute in James’ inability to lead the company as well as place the company in danger.

“As for your ‘relationship’ with Mr Olsen...” the elder man continued.

“It’s over,” Lena cut him off. “Mr Olsen has demonstrated exceedingly bad judgement over the past several weeks and I will not have CatCo Media nor L-Corp bare the public judgement for his pride.”

The tone of the room was dead silent as the assorted board members rose to leave.Most gave sad nods and gazes to Lena, though some gave Cat a look of support. All too soon, two of the most powerful women in the world stood alone in the room.

“I never would have pegged you for a James fan,” Cat spoke curtly.

“Once upon a time, I thought him to be a good man,” Lena answered. “He saved my life once.”

“So did Supergirl,” Cat retorted. “Did you two get married in secret after the fourth...or was it the fifth time I saw her in the news saving your life?” Cat laughed at Lena’s shocked face.

“This whole media mess is my fault, I suppose,” Cat looked out the darkened windows. The sky brightened to the east as the sun approached. “I had the thought of giving James the opportunity to be better...to do better than hiding behind a camera for the rest of his life. But being good-looking and a good Art Director doesn’t make you CEO material.”

“Some people believe they can change the worst of people from the inside,” Lena replied.

“You and I know better than that, Lena,” Cat Grant shared a look that spoke volumes. From the tableau stories she reported in comparison to Lena’s own scientific discoveries, the truth is far more difficult.

“In the meantime,” Cat tossed her coffee away. “Give Kara a kiss and my best and please keep Eve as busy as possible. As assistants go, those two were almost the best. Why neither one of them is working for you curing cancer or making starships is beyond me.”

Lena listened to Cat leaving. Her thoughts were all over. Just a few weeks ago, she had tempted to open her heart and share it with someone. Now, like times before, the consequences of that come back tenfold. The next day would be an unheard of embarrassment for both CatCo and L-Corp, as well as for herself. She took a deep breath and steeled herself for the on-coming storm. James made his own poor decision, even after she tried to keep him from it.So be it.

Her phone said 5:32 AM. She felt empty and a little cold. Lena wished for just a little bit of sunlight right now, even though it wouldn’t rise for another hour and a half.

Maybe Kara was awake...


End file.
